Resurrection
by Sky Samuelle
Summary: LL Future fic. In Metropolis, an unexpected reunion between two tragically separated lovers occurs. Vaguely inspired to S6 of BTVS
1. Chapter 1

**RESURRECTION**

_Author: Sky Samuelle  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned them, the show would be called 'Lex And Lana in Wonderland' or something. It isn't.  
Category: Smallville, FUTUREFIC  
Ship : Lex\Lana  
Summary: A future reunion between two lovers, in Metropolis  
Spoilers: Static  
AN : Few grammatical errors couldn't be helped probably, because English is not my native language, but I've tried hard to compesate with various spelling programs _

**1**

Every night, she had him repeating to her the same story and every night his words were mute to her ears, empty to her mind, tasteless to her heart .  
She did not knew why - every single one of these seven past nights- she had expected differently .  
She remembered nothing of herself- not a thing of her past, about what she liked or disliked or used to do .

"Explain me about it again"

Patient and sad, his blue eyes sought hers as he took her hand in his: it was a gentle, light touch but it disoriented all the same, making her numbness all more real . Even her own body was a stranger to her. But she didn't crawl away, like she had done the first times. Of this small conquest , she could be proud.

She smiled instead and his gaze softened in return.  
His name was Clark Kent and she thought he was beautiful, with his guileless and boyish features. He looked as clean and warm as she felt cold and remote. He protected her, but she wasn't able to summon a glimmer of gratitude for him- she didn't seem able to feel nothing at all, for anything and anybody and this scared her.

"There's a man powerful and dangerous, and you used to be important him. When you…- his voice hitched at this point as it did each night- died he lost himself in his ambitions. He forgot even his humanity in his quest for control, domination, money. He got involved in business which changed him and procured him many enemies . And there was this doctor, this genial scientist who used to work for him on a military secret project but got expelled from it, at a point. The scientist was resentful and allied himself with one among the man's most resourceful enemies. Experimenting with red kryptonite, the scientist had discovered a way to bring back from grave people who had passed away from long, long time. Like you. And throughout you he hoped he could control even this powerful man. But nothing will happen to you there, Lana, I promise. You are safe."

His eyes were clear and cloudless, but she could not find herself in them.  
They used to mean something to each other apparently, but today… today Lana Lang was a blank canvas and Clark kept failing to paint her.

"I'm not afraid"

She wasn't lying, because now she felt nothing.  
She was dead inside- this was what the consuming sensation of wrongness was saying to her: she wasn't supposed to be a part of this world anymore.

---

Hidden inside the Clark Kent's flat in Metropolis, Lana did nothing but watching TV and waiting for his return from the Daily Planet.

On some level she was aware that it wasn't her protector she was truly waiting, but some sign that reality around her could finally acquire a meaning. All what she needed was a thread and she would find the pattern.

She just didn't care enough to hold on that instinct.

But a morning, the sign came and went before she could focus on it and she almost missed it.

Lana did zapping , then she almost feel asleep on the BBC News.

The fugacious mention of Senator Lex Luthor jerked awake.  
The name produced an echo within the mist of her disconnected dreams- the ones she could barely remember but which should be important.

Her eyes opened barely in time to glimpse a picture of Him-the only details which she recalled later were a bald head and strong features . Yet the impression of powerful, intense face lingered.

Lex Luthor.

The name meant something, perhaps everything.

That certainty changed her, fueled a sudden spark of will ; she needed to get outside .  
For the first time Lana ventured outside the flat, walked numbly around the extraneous streets and corners of Metropolis, like a rootless tree guided by the wind, until she found herself wandering in a nameless park.

It didn't matter where she went anyway, but it felt important to keep moving .

Her mind was silent, her throat was dry.

There weren't many people in that section of the park where she chose to sit on a bench, but the peace suited to her. She felt the sun kissing her skin and remembered how Clark was always comforting her about how soon he would be able to take her out this town . He had never grasped that daylight wasn't the kind of light which she craved.

In distance she could see an elder couple feeding the birds.

Lana busied herself staring them for awhile, then she breathed in the grass 'smell and closed her eyes, trying and failing to find some comfort in the nature's sounds .

Children 's laughter floated to her and she turned her head to follow them distractedly with her gaze as they played.

She didn't knew she was waiting for something until two men approached her : they were dressed inconspicuously but she understood instantly what they wanted who had sent them .

"Miss Lang, you should come with us "

Even if they had not flanked her , preventing an eventual escape, she would follow without question.

She smiled softly at herself.

**He** had found her.

---


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The room where Lana was escorted had white walls, all glass and metal furnishing. It overall felt bare and aseptic.

The severe ticking of a clock was the only sound. It unnerved her : lately, it felt like if everything she did was waiting and waiting. Not to escape the inevitable, but meet it half-way.

Yet, it wasn't long before he came to her.

" It's been long time, Lana but you look like if it was just yesterday. "

His voice sounded velvety smooth and heady, like fine liquor and dark chocolate blending together, but she still sensed wonder in it.

Her throat felt so tight than it actually hurt, like if an invisible hand was squeezing it and if she wanted to scream with every fibre of her being. It could not be normal to feel this way by just seeing him and having him to see her .

The full sight of face was somewhat haunting : the strong chin, the finely designed mouth, the self-possessed stance sparked recognition trough her body and she could imagine him vividly like a younger, handsome man.

_Well, it's the first time I've ever danced in my extremely pretentious fountain. And it'she first time I've ever felt this...satisfied. _

_I was half expecting the word "happy" to come out of your mouth. _

_Ahh, Happiness is just a feeling of euphoria. It's your brain chemistry going in overdrive. That's why so many relationships fail when the honeymoon ends and reality sets in. _

_Wow, have you always been such a romantic? _

_Ok, if you were any other woman, I'd be saying everything you expect to hear right now, but you're not, okay? You not like anyone else. _

The scene flashed in her mind and vanished, leaving a tide of nostalgia in its wake.

Lost and adrift , Lana was almost sure numbness was preferable to the distress she was currently experiencing.

Something got pulled out of her when they had restored her on this planet which had went on for years without her, and now she wanted it desperately back.

His gaze was cold as He took her subtly in from the top of her head to her toes, studying her more like an alien object than a person . But his eyes, she knew , weren't always been so distant.

"Lex "

Lana tasted his name on her lips: its pronouncement wasn't foreign like she had feared.

His hand touched tentatively her cheek and she wasn't no longer impassive: blood rushed to her head, oxygen filled painfully her lungs. Her skin tingled anywhere their bodies touched. Her heartbeat sang his name: LEX, LEX, LEX, LEX….

Lex Luthor was part of a far away place where she wasn't been in long time, a place where she belonged in .

"There are you, a creature made in equal measure of my nightmares and of my dreams …and you feel so cool "

The sound of his voice startled both, and she realized he had not meant to speak out loud. It had to have him irritated, because he shifted, putting space between them emotionally and physically.

Knowing she was able to read him, when she was barely aware of herself, made a grounding discovery.

"They brought me back for you"

She tried to explain, but all the words at her disposal were inadequate tools.

"Has Clark told you that? "

The was an inarticulate hostility in Lex made Lana to suspect that she had accidentally stumbled in what was been a war zone for years.

"Yes. Is it true?"

Not trusting Clark wasn't been an option before, but Lex was pleased she was considering it now, if the thin, ironic smile on his lips meant something at all.

"It's true, but I assure you I had no hand in this"

He stated it so casually than Lana wondered if this was something he could have orchestrated if only he had known about it before any enemy was out for his blood.

Perhaps he was wondering the very same thing.

So she told everything about the blankness of her memory, about the absence of life in her apparently healthy and firm body.

" Tell me the truth- there's something wrong in me ?"

She pleaded at last, because she could tell nobody was never been as honest with her as Lex Luthor, even if the darkness in him was palpable.

Clark had painted him like a ruthless, potentially evil man but at this moment was difficult caring about these details, when under his clinical scrutiny she was plagued with a bittersweet, sorrowful ache.

His hesitance to touch her mirrored her epiphany : they were both dead inside, but Lex didn't knew how standing beside her without becoming a part of her. He was no longer used to that vulnerability and seemingly didn't miss it: feeling alive was a distressing sensation. Probably if the choice was been his, he would retreat behind the same glum haze of apathy Lana had found refuge in after her resurrection.

But this wasn't an option anymore, for neither of them. The charade was been over the moment BBC had whispered his name in the Lana's ear.

"Your body is going in ruin. The only to keep you alive and breathing is administering you a serum on regular basis. Every miracle has a price and yours… isn't a price I can afford to pay"

He wished to have the strength or the disposition to act in any other way, but he would pay because he had no choice, however terrible the conditions were .

It occurred her that this was probably why Clark had kept her hidden- he knew what was ahead her. The journalist looked like an hero type- possibly he was interested to prevent any disaster Lex was to embrace. But whoever Lana Lang really was been, she was no heroine.

The only certainty was that - Until the Lex's darkness could permeate the bleak mist of her soul, Lana would be standing beside him.

"Clark will be worried. – Lex said so smoothly-you should be calling him. "

He put a cell phone in her hands , his eyes flashing with a something she could not definite.

"What do I say him ?"

"The truth"

This time his smile was not pleasant, it was almost …predatory.

"Tell him you came to me"

His tone was so suggestive and musical than it seemed to imply so much more, and when Lana shook his hands off and asked for the number, accepting his directions so easily, triumph became vividly apparent in his expression for just few seconds before his face was wiped clean of any emotion.

Clark was right- the man before her was dangerous .

If letting herself to become his pawn was even more dangerous, literally putting her life in his hands was pure hazard.

Nonetheless, it was the only option: before finding Lex nothing had made sense; only after she had seen him, touched him Lana had realized she was truly alive.

Although she could be a stranger to this world, he was less a stranger to her than her right hand.

----


End file.
